The mysterious hotel
by JMS135
Summary: (Set in the Equestria girls universe), Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy find themselves in a hotel which has been abandoned, and they are convinced it's haunted.


**Hello everypony, this is JMS135 here, and this is my very first My little pony fanfic, after watching the show for a few months, I decided to make a fanfic of it, this one takes place in the Equestria girls universe, this story was something I thought up of a month ago, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Somewhere in a van, that was driving down the side of the road in the middle of nowhere are seven girls, in the front seats of the van are Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Sunset being the driver of the van and Twilight sitting shot gun.

In the middle row are Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and in the back row are Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Twilight's pet dog, Spike was at the vet, feeling a little ill, he'll have to stay in for a few days.

It was the beginning of the spring break which means no school for two weeks, and the seven decided to spend their first few days of spring break together on a road trip to a festival.

It was nearly midnight, and they were still driving, convinced their lost.

" Face it, we're lost", said Rainbow Dash.

" No, I know exactly where I'm going", said Twilight, looking at her GPS.

" Can we stop the for a few minutes so we can stretch, we've been in here for a few hours", said Pinkie Pie.

" No need for that, ten minutes from here is a hotel, we'll book for a room and rest there and continue our road trip tomorrow", said Twilight.

Sunset continued driving until they reach a big building in the middle of nowhere.

" This must be it", said Twilight.

" I hope they have at least one room available", said Sunset.

After Sunset parked the van somewhere near the small gate of the hotel, the seven girls got out of the van, stretched for a few seconds.

" The place looks more like a house than a hotel, it's big and all, but doesn't look like one of those fancy hotels we see now", said Rarity.

" Maybe it's a motel", said Applejack.

" It's pretty odd that we find a hotel in the middle of nowhere, I can't see any other buildings", said Rarity.

" Maybe it's haunted and filled with ghost", said Pinkie Pie playfully.

" Ghosts", Fluttershy whimpered.

" Pinkie, stop it, it's not haunted, besides 20 minutes from here onward there's a small town, with a gas station, we'll stop there to get more fuel, that's the first thing we're gonna do tomorrow", said Twilight.

" No it isn't, the real first thing we're gonna do tomorrow is wake up", said Pinkie Pie.

" You know what I mean Pinkie", said Twilight.

" Of course I do", said Pinkie Pie, she then whispered in Fluttershy's ear, " I really don't".

The seven then walked passed the gate, and headed to the entrance of the hotel, little did they know they went passed a sign that said **KEEP OUT.**

* * *

Once they entered through the front doors of the hotel, the seven walked down the hall heading for the lobby, while they were walking, they looked around the place.

" Wow, this place looked really old and fancy, like one of those old fashioned buildings, this one must be a century old, we don't have many of them left now", said Rarity.

" I bet this place is expensive, worth more than we can afford", said Applejack.

" Hey guys look at this, an old record player, seriously they're still using these", said Rainbow Dash, pointing at an old record player.

" That's probably a display, don't touch it", said Rarity.

The girls then continued walking.

* * *

The girls entered the lobby, they walked to the front desk.

Applejack pushed a call button, waiting for someone to come in a take their reservation.

After a few minutes of waiting and no one coming, they grew more tired.

" Maybe they're all asleep, we'll just head back to the van and sleep there", said Rainbow Dash.

" Absolutely not, I refuse to sleep on something uncomfortable", said Rarity.

" Well then how about we fill out the register ourselves, borrow a key to a room big enough for seven, and in the morning we'll straighten the problem out", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well it is just one night, and we have plenty of money, even though we'll be in a bit of trouble, might as well go for it, rather not sleep in the van, you can remember the last time we did that", said Sunset.

" Yeah, my back was aching for three whole days because of it", said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset then opened a file full of blank forms, all seven girls filled out the forms, once the forms are filled out, Pinkie Pie grabbed a key and the seven left the lobby.

" I hope the manager doesn't mind that we pinched a random key the rooms upstairs are bound to have seven beds, if there are only six beds there's always the couch", said Pinkie Pie.

" I call not sleeping on the couch", said Rarity.

The seven girls found the room that matched their key, and entered it, it has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

One bedroom has four beds the other has three.

" Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, you three take the room with three beds", said Sunset Shimmer, pointing at the room she was referring to, " Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight and I will take the other room".

" Alright, that's the plan", said Rainbow Dash as she got into her room, hopped onto a bed, and relaxed.

* * *

One hour later, everyone was ready to go to sleep

Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were laying down in their beds, ready to fall asleep, except Fluttershy was still a bit scared, still a little convinced the hotel is haunted, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were still awake in the other room, Rarity was sitting up on her bed, combing her hair, Applejack was setting her alarm, and Rainbow Dash was looking through her music.

" Rarity could you hurry up, you've been combing for fifteen minutes, I am getting tired, and can't sleep with the light on", said Rainbow Dash.

" At least she combs her hair silently, you better not have your music too loud, just because you have headphones doesn't mean we can't hear anything", said Applejack.

" And I need my beauty sleep, Applejack, you better not set that alarm to 5 AM again", said Rarity.

The bickering continued much to the dismay of the other four in the other room.

" At this time of night they're arguing", said Twilight.

" Can someone tell them to be quiet please", said Fluttershy, now no longer focused on her fear, now focused on Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, hoping they'd stop.

" I got this", said Pinkie Pie, she then grabbed her pillow.

" Will you guys be quiet", shouted Pinkie Pie as she threw her pillow out of her room into the other room hoping it hit someone, one second later she hears an explosion from the other room, and Rarity screaming.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset and Pinkie Pie got out of their beds and left their room, and walked into the other room to what was going on, they saw the room in a bit of a mess, nothing was broken, but for Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, their hair was messed up.

" What happened", said Sunset.

" An explosion that's what, this pillow was thrown at me and it exploded", shouted Rarity, holding what was left of the pillow Pinkie Pie threw.

Twilight checked the pillow to see a label of a plastic packet that had marshmallows and sprinkles, but now they exploded.

" Oh I forgot they were there, sorry", said Pinkie.

" Pinkie, why did you stuff marshmallows in the pillow case", said Sunset.

" In case I get hungry and need a midnight snack but too tired to get up, besides it not like I can call room service, there's no phone", said Pinkie.

" Well at least everything is still in one piece, and nothing is broken, well except the pillow", said Twilight.

" Don't worry, I'll pay for that", said Pinkie.

" Let's just clean the place up so we can get some shuteye", said Applejack.

" At least there is nothing worse than this mess", said Rarity, she then turned to the mirror to see her reflection, her hair was a total mess.

" MY HAIR, IT'S RUINED, AND I JUST FINISHED COMBING IT", Rarity shouted, she then fainted, the back her hand touching her forehead as she fell back onto her bed.

Pinkie Pie then fake yawned.

" Well, I am tired, goodnight everybody", said Pinkie Pie as she grabbed Fluttershy and ran back in her room with her, and she closed the door, locking it and barricading it with a chair.

" What are you doing Pinkie", said Fluttershy.

" Making sure Rarity doesn't come in, I'm sure once she wakes she'll be coming after me, seeking revenge", said Pinkie Pie.

A knock was then heard.

" See what I mean", said Pinkie Pie, hiding under her covers.

" Pinkie let us in", shouted Sunset from the other side of the door.

" Oops, I forgot Sunset and Twilight are sleeping here too", said Pinkie Pie.

She removed the chair, unlocked the door and opened it, Sunset and Twilight enter, just as they did, Pinkie closed it again, locked it and put the chair back onto the door, barricading it once again.

* * *

An hour went by, everyone was asleep, now, Pinkie Pie however woke up, feeling a bit thirsty, got up and got out of her bed, and walked to the door, removed the chair, unlocked the door and opened it, she also hid behind it expecting Rarity at the other side, once she sees the cost is clear, she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

Once she was there she grabbed a glass, filled it with water from the tap, and was about to drink from the glass when she heard footsteps, she ducked behind the counter, just in case it was Rarity, it was actually Rainbow Dash.

" What are you doing Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

" Just getting a drink, did I wake you up", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, I was just going to get a drink myself", said Rainbow Dash.

" Is Rarity still is your room", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, if I were you I'd get a good distance from her for a while, she did say she'll come after you if you ever threw sprinkles near her again", said Rainbow Dash.

" Sorry about that", said Pinkie Pie.

" Don't worry about it", said Rainbow Dash, just then, she saw a light from underneath the front door of their hotel room

" Hey Pinkie, did you see that".

" See what", said Pinkie Pie.

" A light, under the door", said Rainbow Dash.

" Meaning someone just went passed our room", said Pinkie Pie.

" Maybe the owner knows we're here", said Rainbow Dash, as she then headed for the door.

" Where are you going", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm going to check out what that really was", said Rainbow Dash, she then headed out the door, out of their hotel room.

" Wait for me, I'm coming with you", said Pinkie Pie, as she followed Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer woke up in her bedroom, looked at Pinkie's bed and saw it empty.

Sunset got up and looked around the hotel room for Pinkie, only to discover she's not even in the room, Twilight then got out of her bedroom, as well as Applejack, both fully awake.

" Everything Alright Sunset", said Twilight.

" Pinkie's not here, I think she went out", said Sunset.

" Rainbow Dash isn't here either", said Applejack, " Do you guys suppose they both left the room, to go out for some fresh air or something".

" If they wanted fresh air, why didn't they just open the window", said Twilight.

" I don't know, I'm going to find them to see if they're alright, they probably went back to the van, you two coming", said Sunset.

" Sure, but what about Rarity and Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" I'm sure Rarity is furious at Pinkie right now, besides, she'll have a go at us if we wake her up and this time of night", said Applejack.

" Well then what about Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" Let her rest too, I'm sure the three of us can handle it", said Sunset.

The three then walked out the front door of the apartment, and headed for the stairs.

* * *

With Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, those two were still trying to find the light Rainbow Dash saw.

" Don't you think you were maybe hallucinating", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, I wasn't, I saw what I saw, there was a light", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well where is it now", said Pinkie Pie.

" Probably turned off", said Rainbow Dash.

" Can we head back, I'm getting a bit tired", said Pinkie Pie.

" Fine, might as well, I'm sure Rarity would be right there at the door waiting for us", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay, let's go find that light", said Pinkie Pie.

The two then continued searching.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Twilight, Sunset and Applejack, the three were now outside the hotel building, heading for the van, they checked only to find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are not there.

" Maybe their hiding, obviously this is a prank, you know how those two are like when it comes to pranks", said Applejack.

" Let's head back", said Twilight.

They headed back to the hotel, once they were at the threshold, they opened the door, well, tried to, but it was locked.

" It was still unlocked before we left", said Twilight.

" Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, I know it's you two, you better unlock this door this instant", said Applejack.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Rarity woke up and got out of her bed, she looked at the other two beds to see them vacant, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are not even in the room.

Rarity walked out her bedroom, and entered the other bedroom, only to see just Fluttershy in the room, still sleeping, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Sunset are not in the room.

Rarity looked around the hotel room, now completely sure the five are out in the corridor, she walked out of the room and wondered around the hotel, finding the five, leaving Fluttershy the only one in the hotel room, sleeping.

Rarity walked down the stairs near the lobby, she then heard pounding on the door.

" PINKIE, RAINBOW, LET US IN", she heard someone shout at the front, in sounded like Applejack.

Rarity ran to the door, opened it, and Applejack, Sunset and Twilight ran in.

" What were you three doing outside", said Rarity.

" We thought Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were out there, turns out they weren't, and they decided to lock us out", said Applejack.

" Are they in the hotel room", said Twilight.

" No, Fluttershy is the only one in there, she's still asleep", said Rarity.

" Maybe Rainbow Dash and Pinkie went back to the room", said Sunset.

" Were you three looking for them, I was looking for you five as well after not seeing you in the rooms, I was mostly looking for Pinkie so I can give her a piece of my mind", said Rarity, still angry at Pinkie for that stunt she pulled.

" Yeah let's head back, before Fluttershy wakes up wondering where we all are", said Sunset.

" What about Pinkie and Rainbow Dash", said Rarity

" If they'll still wondering about, we'll wait in the living room for them, and demand an explanation", said Applejack.

The five of them started to head up the stairs, meanwhile Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash where still upstairs, ready to head down.

" I don't get it, the light was so close to us and it's gone so quickly, and it wasn't even running, and I'm the only one here with super speed", said Rainbow Dash.

" Who's that", said Pinkie Pie, pointing at four shadow figures, coming up the stairs.

They stepped back slowly from the figure in case they needed to run.

The figures revealed themselves, it was Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity.

" AHH RARITY", Pinkie Pie screamed, she then turned around ready to run when Rarity shouted.

" Relax Pinkie, I'm not going to hurt you", Pinkie felt relieved, " Yet".

" What are you guys doing", said Rainbow Dash.

" We were looking for you", said Applejack.

" Is Fluttershy not with you", said Rainbow Dash.

" No, she's the only one still the hotel room, asleep, what about you two, what were YOU doing", said Sunset.

" Rainbow Dash saw a light and we left to follow it, we thought there was someone else here, and we tried to find who it was, maybe the manager", said Pinkie Pie.

" And you two decided to lock us out", said Applejack.

" What are you on about", said Rainbow Dash.

" We we're out looking for you two, we thought you we're outside at the van, and when we got out of the building, the door locked", said Sunset.

" We think you two locked it", said Applejack.

" We didn't, we didn't even know you four we're also out", said Rainbow.

" Well then what, did the doors just close by themselves", said Applejack.

" Let's just head back, I need my beauty sleep", said Rarity.

" Fine, but this isn't over", said Applejack, looking at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

They six headed back to their room, once they we're at the door, Sunset turned to the others.

" Did anyone pick up the key before they left", said Sunset.

" I thought one of you five had it", said Rarity.

" Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were the first two to leave, maybe they have it", said Applejack.

" Oh I think we forgot to grab it before we left, I know I didn't, unless Pinkie did, did you grab it Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

" No I didn't, I thought you did", said Pinkie.

" Okay then, I guess we'll just wake Fluttershy up", said Sunset, she then knocked on the door.

" Fluttershy are you awake, open up", said Sunset, there was no response, Sunset kept on knocking, but then gave up.

" Maybe she is already awake and is out looking for us", said Rarity.

" If she is, she better have brought the key with her", said Rainbow.

" I don't think she would have gotten out, I'm sure she is still in there, most likely still asleep, maybe in a deep one", said Applejack.

" Well then how do we get in", said Rarity.

" Let's use the window, we'll knock on it, I'm sure it'll wake Fluttershy up", said Pinkie.

"I'm staying here to continue trying to wake Fluttershy up, she has to eventually", said Sunset.

Just then, they saw a light next to them, they turned and saw a figure, a ghostly figure, in a black hooded robe, and has red eyes.

" All in favor of running raise your hand", said Pinkie, all six hands were raised.

" RUN", shouted Pinkie, all six girls ran to towards the stairs, and went down the stairs and ran to a closet, hid in the closet and close the door.

" Okay quiet everyone", said Sunset.

" What was that", said Rarity.

" I don't know, looked like a ghost", said Rainbow Dash.

" Whatever it was, it was terrifying", said Pinkie.

" And we left it with Fluttershy", said Applejack.

" Don't worry, that thing can't get in the room, so I'm sure Fluttershy is safe, unless that thing has the main key to enter any room", said Twilight.

" Or unless it is a ghost and can walk through walls", said Pinkie Pie.

" It's not a ghost Pinkie", said Twilight.

" How do you know", said Pinkie Pie.

Before Twilight could answer, Applejack cut them off.

" Hey, what's this", said Applejack, picking up something.

" It looks like a book", said Rarity.

" More like a journal", said Twilight.

Twilight opened the journal and looked through it.

" This journal show the history of this hotel", said Twilight.

" A journal of the hotel, in a janitors closet", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe the janitor owns it", said Applejack.

Twilight then read the journal.

" It says that the hotel opened 96 years ago, since it opened it was known as one of the most fanciest places of the town, back then there were houses next to them, and other buildings, now they all got destroyed and the hotel is still standing", said Twilight.

" Alright, well that doesn't explain why there was something terrifying in the hotel", said Rarity.

" Hang on, I'm getting there, apparently, 53 years ago, there was one of the guest who checked in, the manager didn't like the looks of him, but at first decided to ignore it because you can't judge a book by it's cover, soon found out the guest was worships demons", said Twilight.

" Okay that sounds pretty creepy", said Applejack.

" That's not all, he's been staying in his hotel room for a whole month, making some of the guests uncomfortable, rumors said he says some kind of chant in his room, everyone was convinced he was crazy, eventually the manager got fed up and investigated what was going on, he sees the crazy guest on a full moon, with a few of the other guests unconscious, apparently he was about to deliver the other guests souls to his demon, as an offering, the manager demanded the guest to stop what he was doing, and leave the hotel, the guest refused until the offering was complete, but then a fight broke down, and the guest stumbled and fell out the window, ending his life", said Twilight.

" Wow, so dark", said Sunset Shimmer.

" Well then let's turn on the light then", said Pinkie, about to switch on the light in the closet with Sunset stopped her.

" We're not risking getting caught by that guy, anyway, is that all Twilight", said Sunset.

" No there's more, after the crazy guests demise, things have been strange in the hotel, guests claiming they've seen him as if he was back from the grave", said Twilight.

" Mmmm gravy", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm not even gonna respond to that Pinkie", said Applejack.

" Okay then continuing, after a series of incidents involving this legend of this ghost, the other guests started leaving the hotel, these incidents have been going on for two decades, and finally 29 years ago the hotel closed down and was abandoned ever since", said Twilight.

" Wait, are you telling me, we've have been checking in an abandoned building, with nobody but a ghost in it", said Rarity.

" Pretty much", said Twilight.

" And you said it wasn't a ghost", said Pinkie Pie.

" If you ask me, I say we're getting the hay out of here, we'll head back to the room, break the door down, grab our stuff, wake up Fluttershy and head back to the van", said Applejack.

" What about Fluttershy, once she wakes up and we leave, she'll be asking for an explanation", said Pinkie Pie.

" We do not say anything about this to her, it'll frighten her", said Applejack.

" Or maybe the ghost is already in the room, and is surrounding Fluttershy, poor thing must be terrified", said Rarity.

Meanwhile back in the hotel room, Fluttershy was still laying down in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Back with the other six, Rainbow Dash slowly opened the closet door, and the six started to sneak out, and headed for the stairs, Twilight kept hold of the journal, the six girls walked up the stairs, and headed straight to their room.

" Alright, Ya'll better stand back", said Applejack.

The other five stood away from the door, Applejack was about to kick the door down, when she was shoved to the ground.

" Okay, what in tarnation", Applejack looked up to see the ghost, which stood in front of the door.

" Okay, if that's how it's going to go down, then bring it on", said Rainbow Dash, she was ready to lounge at him, fists ready.

The ghost grabbed Rainbow dash and threw her across the hall.

" Run", shouted Pinkie Rainbow Dash got up and the six then ran back down stairs to the lobby.

" Okay we need weapons if we want to take this guy down, he means business", said Rainbow Dash.

The six split up to find weapons, they then returned a minute later with something.

" Okay what did you guys get", said Rainbow Dash.

" I got this", said Rarity, holding a candlestick.

" I got some rope", said Applejack, holding a 3 meter long piece of rope.

" I got this, it was a broom", said Sunset, holding a sharp stick.

" I got this, I could smash it on his head", said Twilight, holding an empty beer bottle.

" And I have this", said Rainbow Dash, holding a baseball bat, " What did you find Pinkie".

" I found this in my pocket", said Pinkie, holding the key.

" WHAT, you're telling me you had the key this whole time", said Rarity.

" I just found out", said Pinkie.

" You know I'm not surprised, Pinkie, when we entered the room the first time you were holding the key, maybe you kept it in your pocket, and forgot about it being there till now", said Sunset.

" Yeah, something like that", said Pinkie.

" Never mind that, let's just find that ghost", said Rainbow Dash.

She gave out a battle cry as the six ran out of the lobby expecting the ghost at the other side, surprisingly he wasn't.

" We'll wait till he comes to us, then we'll attack", said Rainbow Dash.

The six then went back to the lobby and sat down on the seats, and waited for the ghost to show up.

* * *

Half an hour went by and there was still no sign of the ghost.

" Given up already, I knew you were no match for us, ghost", said Rainbow Dash.

Just then they heard a creak, they had their weapons ready, only to see nothing, Pinkie Pie looked down to see her left foot moving, giving out a creek.

" Pinkie, shhh", said Sunset.

" Sorry", said Pinkie Pie.

A few more minutes later, they saw a shadow of a figure, Rainbow Dash was about to charge at it when Rarity stopped her and pointed at the owner of the shadow, a small statue.

Another half hour goes by, and once again there was still no sign of the ghost.

" I don't get it, it's still the middle of the night, and that ghost is nowhere in sight, at one point it was attacking us, now it's just giving up", said Twilight.

" Maybe it's one of those kind of ghosts that creep around at a certain hour, and the hour is up, I've been seeing a lot of videos about that on Mystable", said Pinkie.

" No it must be something else, maybe it creeps around the entire night and once it's sunrise they stop haunting the place until the next night", said Rainbow Dash.

" Or maybe it's waiting till we lose focus so he can strike at us", said Applejack.

" Well I ain't sleeping until that thing is taken care of", said Rarity.

* * *

Eventually the sun started to rise, it was 6:30 in the morning, the six girls have not slept a wink, now all six of them are walking back up the stairs, and headed to their room, Pinkie used the key to unlock the door and the six walked in.

In the bedroom Fluttershy woke up from her bed, stretched her arms and as she laid her head back on the pillow, and she let out a sweet sigh.

" What a beautiful dream", whispered Fluttershy to herself, looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

" WHAT A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE", she heard Rarity shout.

Fluttershy stood up when she heard the shout, and got out of her bed, and left her bedroom, and saw the six girls in the lounge room on the two couches, exhausted.

" How are you girls", said Fluttershy.

" Really tired, haven't sleep for hours", said Pinkie.

" Well I slept fine, I guess I took this place for granted when I thought it was haunted, I'm so glad I was wrong, it's actually alright, it's a shame we can't stay here though", said Fluttershy.

" Well Fluttershy, actually there was... Ooof", Rainbow Dash was cut off when she was nudged in the stomach by Applejack's elbow.

" Is there something wrong", said Fluttershy.

" No nothing's wrong darling, just haven't been getting much sleep tonight, I'm sure none of us have", said Rarity.

" I have", said Fluttershy.

" But we'll be getting out of here, like now", said Rainbow Dash.

Soon, they packed their bags, and left the hotel, soon they headed back to the van, the van drove off, and was far away from the hotel as possible.

" Weren't we supposed to pay for the night", said Fluttershy.

" Uh we woke up before you, we payed and everything was settled", said Rainbow Dash.

" Oh, okay then", said Fluttershy, she then had her headphones on, and she rested on her seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

After 20 minutes of driving the seven girls come across a gas station.

" We'll fuel up and get a coffee here", said Twilight.

They all got out of the van and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie were refueling the car and talking, while Rarity, Twilight and Sunset entered the station to pay for the fuel and order breakfast.

Sunset looked at the TV at it showed a news program, it showed the following report.

 _" In recent news, a young criminal at the age of 22 who was an escaped criminal was found at 4:30 in the morning, witnesses say he was leaving the hotel that was abandoned nearly 30 years ago, it was reported he had spent three days hiding out in the hotel and tried to run again, taking things from the hotel with him, all that was found in his bag was a portrait, a candle stick, and a black hooded robe, the criminal is now back behind bars", said the news reporter._

" Was that the guy we saw last night, so it wasn't a ghost, it was just some criminal trying to scare us out of the hotel", said Twilight.

" Yeah but what about in the journal it was said before the hotel was abandoned decades ago there were witnesses of the ghost", said Sunset.

" I think I'll answer that", said a voice, they turned to see an old man about in his late 80's .

" You girls heard of that abandoned hotel 20 minutes from here, I used to work there", said the old man.

" Really, how long", said Twilight.

" 40 years, till it got closed down, I witness the incident of that crazy guest, and the rumors of the ghost of him lurking around the hotel", said the old man.

" So the ghost wasn't real", said Sunset.

" Of course not", said the old man.

" Well then, how come a lot of other guests back then claimed they've seen the ghost", said Twilight.

" It was the crazy guests son, every night, he's been wondering around the hotel in his fathers robe disguised as a ghost, a lot of guest we're convinced the ghost was real, also considering the fact they all knew about the incident before hand, and also the incident of the crazy guests demise was all over the news that day, that's why the newer guests who weren't their when it happened got suspicious about the ghost", said the old man.

" Let me guess, the son was disguising himself as a ghost, just to get revenge", said Rarity.

" It was more than that, a month ago after the guests demise, his son tried to sue the hotel, unfortunately for him he lost the case, and he lost a lot of money because of it, that's why he tried to scare the guests out of the hotel and have the place bankrupt, just like how he was, he had been doing so for 20 years", said the old man.

" Was that why it was abandoned", said Twilight.

" No, 29 years ago, the manager found out the son's plot and confronted him the next time he entered the hotel, once the son was confronted, he just ran, but not before lighting a match and throwing it on the carpet, causing to hotel to go up in flames", said the old man.

" What, that's just terrible", said Rarity.

" Yeah, but the good news was, everyone evacuated the building and got out alive and no one was hurt, but a lot of stuff was left behind and nearly half of the hotel was burnt, the manager couldn't afford to repair the place so it was forced to shut down, the son who was the cause of it was arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison, so at least justice was served", said the old man.

" It was said the guest had been acting like a demon worshiper, trying to make an offering from other guests souls", said Sunset.

" That was just him being crazy, he had been in the nut house once or twice, as I have heard from his son", said the old man.

" Well then what about the criminal on TV, it was said a young criminal was arrested, how long has he been in there", said Twilight.

" The news said he was hiding for three days, just an average criminal trying to hide from the cops", said the old man.

Sunset then turned to Twilight.

" I'm now sure it was the criminal that we saw, disguising himself as a ghost, he was trying to scare us away from his hideout, and I bet it was him who locked you, me and Applejack out", said Sunset.

" Yeah, and it was said he was arrested early this morning, maybe while we still in the lobby, under the impression he was still in the hotel as a ghost", said Rarity.

" Yeah and after we ran in the lobby and ran out of the hotel, that's why we haven't seen him afterwards", said Twilight.

" I bet he had a switch blade in his pocket, it was better we kept away from him, thankfully the door to our room was locked, to think how much harm he would have done to Fluttershy if he got in", said Sunset.

" Well thankfully none of us were harmed", said Twilight.

" You girls went in there did you", said the old man.

" I know we shouldn't have, we didn't know it was abandoned, we thought it was still running", said Twilight.

" If there's no ghosts, then why isn't it torn down or reopened or something", said Sunset.

" I've been thinking the same thing", said the old man.

" Well it was nice meeting you sir, hope we meet again", said Sunset.

" Same with you three", said the old man shaking Sunsets hand.

" And I believe this is yours", said Twilight, handing the old man the journal.

" I can't believe you actually found it, after I left it behind, I thought it was burnt to ashes", said the old man, holding the journal he hasn't seen in nearly 30 years.

Soon the three girls met up with the other four who were waiting for them.

" Took you three long enough", said Rainbow Dash.

" What took you guys so long", said Pinkie.

" Yeah, we've been waiting 15 minutes for you three, it doesn't take that long to pay for fuel", said Applejack.

" Sorry, but we've just found proof that hotel isn't haunted after all", said Sunset handing the four girls their coffees, that She, Twilight and Rarity were holding .

" What do you mean", said Fluttershy.

" We'll explain everything while we're driving", said Rarity.

Soon, the seven girls got back in the van and it drove away from the gas station, and onward as the girls continued their road trip.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, I hope you enjoyed it, it was my very first My little pony story, I guess I'm now a brony, I hoped you enjoyed this story and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
